


An Afternoon in Hong Kong

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: OC (Original Cat) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Feilong shows Akihito some parts of Hong Kong that he loves, at the same time showing Akihito yet another side to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I occasionally liked to do little talky shorts that expand on relationship and character in Therapy, especially with Feilong. This one was for Feilong and Akihito. Originally posted November 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~

The smells of the Hong Kong street they were on pervaded the air around them. Fish and fried street food and public toilets. Akihito tried not to throw up. 

He glanced up at his companion, poised and cool, moving through the crowds effortlessly as people stepped aside deferentially. Some glances were knowing, some were merely speculative. All recognized the power inherent in the man.

It was something that Akihito was used to seeing when he was with Asami, but he hadn't seen it often in Fei. He'd been getting used to his gentle playful lover and had forgotten what the man was to the rest of the world. It was incredibly arousing, knowing that this was his. That only under his hand and one other's was this man tamed.

Fei paused, head tilted, considering a shop to the left. Akihito turned to see what had caught his attention. He laughed. Books. What else?

Fei heard the laughter and glanced down at him. A small smile appeared. "Of all the bad habits I have, this one should displease you least." He tugged Akihito towards the shop.

The store was small but crowded with books, stacked double on shelves, on the floor, on windowsills, chairs and desks. The light from outside filtered through dust particles that floated everywhere. Fei breathed the air in deeply. Akihito sneezed.

Fei pushed him towards the back of the store. There were three small café-type tables with chairs, all covered in books. Two were occupied. One by an old man, reading. One by a cat, sleeping, his tail hanging off the table and twitching every so often. Both occupants looked up as the two men walked towards them.

The cat gave them a cursory glance before deciding they were of no interest and went back to sleep.

"I think we've just been insulted," Akihito murmured.

Fei laughed lightly.

The old man stood and bowed. He spoke in Japanese. "Please pay her no mind. Were the Emperor of Heaven himself to come down she would have the same response, unless he brought a gift of fresh fish." 

The man's eyes twinkled. "Liu Feilong. It is an honor to have you grace my shop. How may I serve you?"

Akihito listened for a little while as they began talking about books. His mind wandered soon for the subject held little interest for him. He did enjoy the way Fei sparred with the owner over questions of quality, rarity, authenticity and price. Fei took all his battles seriously, and enjoyed a partner with the wit to truly engage him. Akihito smiled at the glow in his eyes.

He cleared a chair of some books and sat down at the table by the cat. She opened one eye. They stared at each other, bored. "You _and_ me, neko-chan."

The sound of the door opening drew his and the cat's attention. Three men stepped through the doorway and paused. Akihito's eyes ran over their bodies. Slightly muscular. Suits. Shiny Italian suits. Thugs trying to look like money and power. 

The cat stood up, flicked her tail, and jumped to the counter to sit beside the owner. She began licking her paw.

Akihito's eyes darted towards Fei, who glanced at the men and dismissed them, amusement in his eyes, and continued his talks with the owner.

One of the men stepped forward and, interrupting, began to speak to the shop owner. His voice was scornful and threatening. Akihito could only understand a few words of the Cantonese that was spoken, but two of those few were dog and money. He stirred in his seat, but Fei's eyes warned him to be still and, trusting him, he settled.

The old man spoke quickly and softly to the men. There was color on his cheeks and his eyes were angry.

The thug was displeased at the words. He grabbed at the cat, only to pull his hand back with a hiss. There were red lines upon it that oozed small drops of blood. The cat padded over to Fei and rubbed herself against his arm.

The man took out a handkerchief and blotted the scratches. He carefully folded the small square of cloth back up and placed it in his pocket. Then he took out a lighter and casually picked up one of the books Fei had been considering.

Up to that point Fei had been a study in motionlessness, only of the flickering of his eyes showing life. Akihito watched as he reached out and removed the book from the man's hand and set it back on the counter. No words. He just smoothly took the book away. 

Then he tilted his head and stared at the man. He slowly raked the leader's form with his eyes, from the toes of his tacky shoes up to the ridiculous haircut, as if cataloging all his faults, his lip curling more at each.

The insult was obvious, that this was a brat, a lowly child who shouldn't play with his better's things.

The thug's face darkened as he spoke. This time Akihito recognized the derogatory term for gays.

Fei responded with a voice that had dropped a few notes. Akihito's hair stood on end. It was never a good when Fei's voice lowered like that. And the smoother his tone, the more dangerous.

His tone was very, very smooth. 

Akihito tensed in his seat but obeyed Fei's silent look. Fei knew what was happening here. He didn't.

The leader's eyes narrowed. His voice was harsh as he replied. He took a step towards Fei and slid his eyes over Fei's body, his intent all too clear.

Fei turned to the bookstore owner. "Forgive me."

He pivoted, his foot lashing out, catching the thug in the side of the head. The man flew into a shelf of encyclopedias, causing the bulky volumes to tumble onto him. One bodyguard jerked a gun from the holster inside his jacket, but he was too late. Fei was in front of him, the man's extended gun arm trapped in Fei's grip. There was a sickening crack as Fei wrenched the arm and broke it. The man fell to the floor with a scream.

Akihito caught a glimpse of Fei's eyes as he started to turn. They held a cold controlled fury that chilled him to the core. Sometimes he forgot the line of work his lovers were in. Sometimes he forgot that only he was truly safe from their unleashed ruthlessness, should they be offended. He shivered at the sight and thanked the gods that they loved him, that their power would never again turn on him.

The slower guard, or perhaps the more intelligent one, had backed away, hands up. That one moved towards his boss and was picking him up, but he got yelled at for his trouble.

Fei spoke to him. The man hesitated, then spoke rapidly, his boss trying to shout him down. Fei's fist connected with the shouting man's jaw and he sank to the floor.

Fei and the bodyguard spoke a moment longer, then Fei gave the man his card. He bowed slightly, then dragged his unconscious leader and moaning companion out of the shop.

The door closed, no evidence remaining of what had occurred except for swirling dust in the air and the scattered encyclopedias on the floor. 

_And in this place, you can't really tell they weren't always there._ Akihito got to his feet and moved to pick the books up. The old man didn't need to worry about this. He paused beside Fei and laid his hand on his lover's arm. "Are you alright?"

Fei had been staring after the men. At the touch, his eyes began to return to normal. "Hmm? Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for trusting me and sitting it out."

"What was his problem? Protection racket?"

Fei shook his head and with a laugh, ruffled Akihito's hair. "You've seen too many movies. They're trying to get him to sell his shop. They want the space, which is always valuable in Hong Kong."

"What was the card you gave the one guy?"

"My business card. He showed intelligence and discretion. He should have a better master than the one he now serves. He will be mine by the end of the week."

Fei turned back to the shop owner. "They will no longer trouble you. I've let them know that my family protects you. I apologize for disturbing you and your books. I will, of course, pay for any damages."

The old man shook his head. "Thank you, but there's nothing to pay for. And your kind young friend is already returning the books to the shelves. Please, accept these books as a token of my gratitude."

He held out the books he and Fei had been bargaining over. 

The cat mewed as if in entreaty. Fei scratched her under her chin. "Nonsense. These books are too valuable to be a gift to me."

"No, no, it's nothing. Please take them."

Akihito started laughing. The men stopped talking and looked at him. "This is the opposite of the conversation you were having before those guys came in. If Fei is admitting the books are valuable," he said to the owner, "you should stick him for as much money as you can."

The two once again got down to bargaining.

Fei and Akihito left the shop, having paid slightly more than the books were worth. The air was cooler now, but the smells of the city were still overpowering. Akihito was a little dusty from moving the books around and Fei was more than a little thirsty for his efforts, so they looked for something to drink. 

They stopped at a small tea shop. There were only a few rickety tables in need of paint inside, but the air was fragrant with the smells of freshly brewed tea. Quality tea. They sat down in open seats by the wall, the books at their feet. Fei's reputation preceded them here too, as the owner himself served them quickly and efficiently, praising Fei's good taste to no end. 

Akihito leaned against the wall and relaxed, watching Fei handle the obsequious man with poise.

Fei finally got rid of the man and they sipped their tea in peace. Porcelain clinked against wood and glass around them. The steady murmur of voices in the background was low and soothing.

Akihito wondered what it would be like, to grow up with this constant adulation. "Has it always been like this?"

Fei sat back and looked at him, then set his tea down. "Like what?"

Akihito laughed. Of course. It wasn't out of the ordinary to him. "All the attention. People in this town _know_ you. Most treat you like royalty. Some even want to overthrow you."

Fei smiled, swirling the tea in his cup. "Yes, it's been this way for as long as I can remember. In Hong Kong family is everything. My family was extremely old and powerful. Now I carry all the power and responsibility on my shoulders. Having joined my family, Akihito, you too carry this burden. As does Asami. But most especially Tao. He will be the one to take the power from all of us and continue the name, should he choose to."

He paused and lifted the teapot, pouring more of the nearly colorless steaming liquid into their dishes, the scent of blossoms rising from the cups. Akihito thought he belonged in a drawing room, but such was his elegance that he made every place he occupied seem more refined. They both sipped some more, relaxing in a little oasis of peace amidst the manic city. 

Akihito stretched his legs out in front of him. "Well, I don't want any power. I never signed up for that. From what I can see, power only makes people cruel. Look at those men in the bookstore."

Fei propped an elbow on the table and rested his chin on the back of his hand. He even looked elegant when he slouched. "They craved power but had none. They were hungry for it and would claw through anything to get it, thinking it would solve their problems and bring them happiness. There are many foolish people like that. My brother was such a man. But those of us who already have it know that with power comes responsibility. And the responsibility inevitably leads to harsh decisions, if one is going to be fair."

Akihito finished his tea and sat back. "That sounds like a cop-out to me Fei. Why do you ever have to be harsh?"

"I heard it put well just a few weeks ago, in a movie you rented: 'Sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.' In those cases, the few will be hurt."

"You're quoting Star Trek? Is the world about to end? So why did you help the shop owner back there? He was one guy, and all those others had a better use for his building."

Fei raised his eyebrow. "Wisdom may be found in the strangest places, even amidst those entertainments which you call culture. As for what occurred in the shop, there were two reasons for that. That same movie also reminded us, that sometimes the needs of the one outweigh the needs of the few or the many. He was serving me. I liked him. He fell under my umbrella of protection. The thugs' needs were nothing to that."

"Hn. I never thought that made any sense. And what's the other reason?"

"They annoyed me, on all possible levels."

Akihito started laughing. "Now _that_ I understand."

A small smile appeared on Fei's face. They sat in the shop a while longer, enjoying their tea and quiet companionship, content to merely be with the other.

Akihito shifted in his seat and broke the silence. "I suppose I understand what you're saying, a little. It really depends on who has the more urgent need."

"A bit. It also depends on whether or not the one who needs is someone you care for. You and Tao will always come first with me Akihito. Always. No matter what or who is being weighed in the balance against you. What is that face? The notion frightens you? It's meant to reassure you."

"I don't want that much power Fei, over you or anyone else."

Fei nodded. "That is just another truth about those who hold real power. Quite often, we don't want it. But when the responsibility is thrust upon us, we must meet the challenge or people suffer. Only to be reviled in the end for some of the things we must do."

Fei stood up to leave and Akihito followed suit. "One moment. I really must buy some of this tea for Hamada-sensei. He'll surely appreciate it."

Akihito watched as he paid over a thousand dollars a pound for some tea for their friend, not even blinking at the cost.

Fei returned with a small package under his arm. He paused and took in Akihito's unhappy face. "Don't worry Akihito. Asami and I will always see to it that you never have to bear these burdens." 

"You don't have to take care of me. I don't want you to have to take care of me. I can take care of myself!"

Fei took his arm and led him from the shop, back into the never-ending river of people. "But that's the most important thing about power. Everything, all the stress, the scorn, the hatred, the hard work, the weariness, all of it's made worthwhile when you are given the ability to protect those you love. You make our lives worthwhile by allowing it. So please, do not complain."

Akihito laughed and let himself be pulled along through the crowds that melted from their path. "I don't think I've ever been so neatly put in my place. Maybe I need to pay more attention to the ideas in the movies I rent."

Fei looked pained. "Please do not. But you might consider reading a book for a change. There are several I would recommend..."

Akihito continued to watch and listen to the man he loved as they continued on their way. Fei was a man of great depths, and the city he grew up in was revealing yet another layer. Akihito wondered how many more were buried deeper still. He had no idea, but he looked forward to spending his life trying to reach each and every one of them. 

A rush of love hummed along his nerves and he stretched up and kissed Fei's cheek, enjoying the mingled scents of old paper and jasmine and tea that drifted around this man he loved. Fei paused, surprised and pleased. He brought his hand up to Akihito's cheek and left a soft lingering kiss on his lips that promised more when they were alone. Then he carried on with his lecture on the various philosophies of leadership. Akihito hid his smile as they continued down the street, losing themselves among the sights and scents of Hong Kong. 

 

~end~


End file.
